Pureblood Roulette
by Neellok
Summary: Purebloods court danger with every step they take, specially toward their futures. A oneshot collection.


**Title:** Swallow My Soul

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Delphinia Malfoy

"Is he dead?" Fred Weasley asked as he lightly peppered his roasted chicken. He took a bite and grimaced at the taste. He added more pepper and nodded as he chewed around the mouthful.

"He survived," Harry replied. "Unfortunately."

"I'm surprised the fall didn't kill him," George chimed in. "If we had known you were going to pull off your surprise party we would have snuck out after curfew and joined in the festivities."

Harry snorted at the assumed excitement. He grinned when he noticed the gleam in George's eyes. "It hadn't been that exciting, really. He had been foolish to converse with what is mine, and he paid the price for it."

The twins smiled viciously at the response. They looked liked wicked Cheshire cats that wouldn't hesitate leading an unsuspecting victim down the wrong path.

"Dumbledore hasn't announced it yet. Do you think he is stalling?"

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and ate more potatoes to hide the satisfaction that radiated from his entire being. Maybe the Headmaster would believe that he was simply enjoying an excellent dinner with his best friends. Dumbledore certainly hadn't cottoned on to his previous private dealings with the other students, and since Harry had entered his seventh year, Dumbledore hadn't said a word to him. It felt invigorating to know that he was able to protect Delphinia Malfoy from harm and wouldn't be punished for the foolish mistakes of others.

He had always been possessive of the things that belonged to him. It had started when Dudley had stolen his first toy when he was three. The anger and jealousy that had wrapped around his mind and heart as the chubby fingers took what was rightfully Harry's consumed him. Through the years, Harry became more cautious with his possessions and hid them in the nooks and crannies of #4 Privet Drive. He had to fight for the right to have food, clothes, and toys.

It hadn't taken him long after meeting the twins on the Hogwarts Express to learn that they were similar. While Harry was forced to survive in a Muggle home, Fred and George had to compete with their siblings. Every day it was a competition to see who could get enough breakfast first and who would get new robes and schoolbooks. And because there were so many Weasley children the three in the middle were normally left to fend for themselves while the two eldest were given the best books, education, and titles. Ron and Ginny were the ones that were showered with the most love and affection.

Very early in life, the twins realized that the only way to survive would be to only rely on themselves. They hardly listened to their mum's admonitions about better grades because she hadn't cared for years. The pranks they played during the day were mild and only vaguely humiliating, rather than displaying the cruelty and viciousness of their thoughts. The pranks had also given them an invisible barrier during mealtimes. Because no one wanted to be pranked by the Weasley twins, there were always three empty chairs on either side of them, giving them beloved privacy.

Harry had joined them in their pranks on more than one occasion, and it had solidified their bond even more. Harry heard talk about the Marauders after he moved in with Sirius during his third year, but he thought that their actions were pitiful compared to his. The memory Harry had seen in Snape's Pensieve during his fifth year hadn't been shocking, though it had been disappointing. James hadn't protected Lily well enough. He had allowed Snivellus time to get to know her, study with her, _love_ her. The thought sent cold fury rushing through him. His fingers itched to finish what his father started.

"Attention students. It is now that I must inform you of grave news. I wish not to voice such tragedies before such impressionable young minds, but I must. Heir Corner sought to take his life yesterday evening. He jumped from a lower window in the Astronomy tower and was found early this morning. He is currently in the hospital wing in a magical coma. Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are working around the clock to heal as much damage as possible. That said, a ward will be placed upon the tower and outer edges of the castle as a precaution. If anyone has information about the incident or Heir Corner's state of mind, please do not hesitate to step forth."

"Why wasn't it the roof?" Fred inquired, blue eyes piercing Harry.

Harry watched Delphinia's reaction from the Gryffindor table. Her beautiful face was expressionless. Blonde hair was spectacularly arranged upon her head, as if it were a hoard of dragon's gold. The white gold locks changed to the color of galleons as the candlelight danced in her hair. Her gray eyes reminded him of Fenrir from Norse mythology—fierce and willing to devour anything and anyone that stood in her path.

"Heir Corner is afraid of heights," he murmured absently. "He never would have succeeded in making it to the top. Hence a lower window. Close enough to make it look like a valid attempt, but not high enough to draw suspicion."

"And when he wakes?"

"He hit his head, and the incident will be disjointed and vague. I never spoke to him, and he never saw me. Even if Dumbledore or Snape perform Legilimency, they won't be able to understand what went on."

George chuckled, causing more than one student to look at them in alarm. George's smile widened when the students leaned away. Eveyone knew better than to eavesdrop on their conversations. Laughter and smiles normally meant a prank, and no one liked to be humiliated. And detention had never stopped them from performing a prank in the middle of the Great Hall.

"If you don't capture Lady Delphinia soon, the next _poor_ wizard may die."

Harry waved a hand negligently. "A small inconvenience, I'm afraid."

He frowned when he noticed Delphinia finish her meal and leave the Great Hall. He didn't bother excusing himself from the conversation or eating the rest of his cold meal. Heir Corner had only been in the hospital wing for a day. He knew there were more suitors that lurked in the shadows waiting to strike. He didn't doubt Delphinia's ability to guard herself, but Harry was powerful enough that she wouldn't have to. No pureblood heiress should be forced to defend herself.

He followed her on silent feet to the dungeon. He didn't bother sticking to the shadows, because Delphinia already knew he was there. If she hadn't wanted him to follow her she would have cursed him and left him in the hallway. Harry smiled at the thought of her wanting his attentions. For the past year he had cursed, pranked, maimed, and caused his rivals to fail important tests. No one knew what he was doing, other than the Weasley twins. And with each battle he fought and won, Delphinia came closer to being his. Harry had subtly been vying for her affection by getting rid of the undesirables and leaving her safe and protected.

"The tower was a nice touch," Delphinia said.

Harry shivered at the dark quality of her voice. Delphinia was a twisted and beautiful white Dementor. Instead of destroying all thoughts of happiness, he craved the pleasure of causing someone else pain. She didn't take away his joy, she added to it. She smiled and he wondered, not for the first time, if he would lose his soul when he kissed her.

"If I had known pushing someone off a tower would gain your attention, I would have done so earlier."

She laughed. "You've always had my attention, Heir Potter. I was simply waiting for you to finish your quest."

Harry stepped forward and caressed her face. She leaned into his touch as he wrapped an arm around her. The scent of her skin was intoxicating, and he didn't hesitate in capturing the lips that had taunted him for the past two years. He felt the swell of their magic as it bloomed around them, sealing them in a promise for the future. His eyes glowed as he felt Delphinia's magic for the first time. It was dark and heady. He could spend days wrapped up in the texture of her magic.

Her gasp as his magic enfolded her calmed the raging beast that had been snarling in his chest the last two days. Her gray eyes widened when she understood the fullness of his magic. He chuckled at her look and tucked her closer against him. Harry rested his chin upon her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. In a few short weeks, he would unwind the curls and thread his fingers through her hair. In a few years, she would bear him children. And in less than a decade, he would kill Lord Voldemort and appoint Delphinia Potter as his Dark Lady.


End file.
